Mementos
by JerinAnn
Summary: Set after "Breaking Dawn." Bella is packing up Edward's room for their mandatory move when she comes across a shocking surprise. One-Shot NOTE: Please don't read unless you read the first half of "Midnight Sun" as it will spoil part of it.


**A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while. I have a lot going on right now and lost a lot of my inspiration. I found this one-shot while I was cleaning my desk and totally forgot about it. I wrote this almost a year ago, and I hope you enjoy this short E &B fluff.**

Mementos: Bella's POV

Moving is an adventure, but it's also a sadness. I loved experiencing new places and new things, but it was sad to leave what I came to know and love.

Forks became my home when I met Edward. At least that's what I once thought. Now I realized that home is where my family is. Unfortunately not all my family could come.

The Cullens have lived in the area for too long; Alice saw that people would soon take notice that they were not aging. I will have to say goodbye to this rainy town I came to love, but more importantly, I will have to say goodbye to my father, Charlie.

Charlie knows there's something unnatural about my new family as well as me, but he doesn't know what it is. Charlie came to accept it to stay close to me and my daughter, Renesmee.

He loves his granddaughter more than anything, but unfortunately he won't be able to see us again. Maybe we will meet again in the future, but that remains to be seen.

It will break his heart, but it will hurt me more. I won't be allowed to be a part of his life anymore. I won't know if he's happy or safe. He will eventually die while I remained untouched by time. I never understood why Edward thought of this existence as a curse, but I think I'm beginning to understand. I don't regret my decision to join him in this life, but I'm starting to understand how much I truly gave up.

I sighed quietly as I packed up Edward's room. Boxes were scattered on the floor waiting to be filled. We had already packed everything we needed at our cottage; now all that remained to be packed was Edward's belongings in the room we never used.

Edward was currently downstairs giving out daughter her piano lessons. She was eager to learn, but Edward was more eager to teach her. He wanted to bestow his love and knowledge of the arts to her.

I was packing up Edward's CD collection when I noticed something hiding on the shelf. I walked over to investigate, and I was shocked to pull out a lid to a lemonade bottle. I was confused as to where it came from. No one here drank anything other than blood besides Renesmee, but she wouldn't have put this here. Curiosity flooded through me like a tile wave.

"Edward," I called softly. I heard him excuse himself and appear in the doorway in the same second. The music continued from downstairs.

"Bella, what is wrong?" he asked as he walked in the room, wariness and curiosity filled his face.

I lightly tossed him the bottle cap with my eyebrow raised. He looked down at it and smiled slightly, but didn't say anything. His eyes were focused on something far away, like he was remembering a pleasant memory.

"Edward," I said again, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Edward, where did this come from? What's it for?"

He laughed lightly. "I took this from you the day I started talking to you again… well, the day I talked to you after realizing I loved you. I took this and kept it because it reminds me that you said yes." He smiled again.

I stared at him. "A bottle cap reminds you that I said yes? What about the fact that I'm standing right here?"

He laughed again, but this time he was embarrassed. "I know it sounds silly, but it reminded me that you wanted me. I couldn't believe you would want me, especially back then. The lid was taken from the moment you said yes. It gave me strength to be with you, as weird as that may sound."

I smiled. I barely remembered that time of my life anymore. I fought to remember, but my memories keep slipping as the days go on. I suddenly didn't feel like it was silly to keep the bottle cap after all these years.

I loved to him and wrapped my arm around him, my head on his chest. The lid might have given him strength in the beginning when he was unsure, but now I was his strength and he mine. I would make it through anything with him by my side.

Forever.


End file.
